titmouse_inc_on_cartoon_networkfandomcom-20200213-history
Titmouse TV (TV Channel)
Titmouse TV is an American digital cable and satellite television channel that is owned by the Turner Broadcasting System itself a unit of the WarnerMedia Aimed primarily at children ages 10–All Age, Titmouse TV programming consists of original first-run television series, current and former original series and made-for-TV films from sister network Titmouse TV Primetime theatrically-released films, and acquired (and adapted) programs from other distributors, including Street Football Extreme. Like Cartoon Nextwork the channel offers an alternate Spanish language audio feed, either via a separate channel with the English track removed as part of a package of Spanish television networks sold by cable and satellite providers or a separate audio track accessible through the SAP option, depending on the provider. This the is Future TV network Upcoming Schedule March 18th 2020. The network launched on March 18 2020 at 12:00 (EST) (technically, it started replacing Minimax ON March 17 2020 it premiered at Afternoon replacing Minimax its evening programming block Cartoon Nextwork, the latter of which targeted a similar audience as Titmouse TV Its target market is from 2 to All Ages, though it also airs programming aimed at older audiences. Like its predecessor Minimax yet unlike sister network Titmouse TV Primetime advertiser-supported and runs commercials for mostly products during breaks, as well as network promos. Despite on the channel, though Cartoon Nextwork cross-promotes Titmouse TV programming within their promo breaks and has aired some of Titmouse TV original programming. However, cross-promotion is more common for networks such as Cartoon Nextwork And Boomerang. Programming Main article: List of programs broadcast by Titmouse TV Titmouse TV broadcasts original series such as Mighty Jack And Scarlett Hart: Monster Hunter as well as reruns of older Cartoon Nextwork And Boomerang such as such as DC Super Hero Girls And Teen Titans Go! as well as some from other channels. A large amount of the channel's schedule consists of action-oriented animated series, like Justice League Action and several others. The channel airs a limited amount of Adult Swim And Cartoon Nextwork Series. particularly Rick and Morty (for which Titmouse TV ad aired premieres of first-run episodes before Cartoon Nextwork though Cartoon Nextwork Original Productions still produces the series, however, as of the episode TV Knight 4 first-run episodes went back to and later became on TV In 2027 for most eps), Incredible Crew So Random its spinoff Sonny with a Chance had also been run. Original series include the DC Comics-produced animated series The New Batman Adventures or Big O and later Season 3 eps of Foiled episodes of Giants Beware! (despite them starting as a DCOS). A notable aspect of Titmouse TV original series is that they tend to feature predominately male casts, and as such, its original programs feature very few females as main characters (with most live-action originals typically featuring only one female in its main cast) in comparison to Cartoon Nextwork original programs, which tend to feature an equal or nearly equal amount of main characters of either gender. New episodes of live-action original series are usually aired on Monday nights, while new episodes of animated original series air on Saturday mornings. In addition, Titmouse TV airs movies, but unlike Cartoon Nextwork movies are typically not aired in primetime; instead, films generally air at 5 pm ET with double features airing a few times a week. The channel's first made-for-TV movie, The Glorkian Warrior Delivers a Pizza premiered on October 2nd 2020 The second wasn't made until Sym Bionic Titan The Revenge of Christian nearly five years later. In addition to full length live-action and animated original series, the channel also debuts short-series similar to those seen on Disney Channel during commercial breaks, such as The Hardy Show Scarlett Hart: Monster Hunter: Short and its spinoff The ''Foiled: Short These shows often follow other network shows and last about two to three minutes or sometimes fifteen minutes, with the exception of a few short-form series. Often, these shows are televised in the last two minutes of the program, with the exception of the Titmouse TV Shortstop, or following the ending of a movie. provides youth-oriented sports updates periodically between shows. Edited segments of are also broadcast. When Titmouse TV originally launched, re-runs of archival content that were shown on predecessor Anime (such as Trigun And IGPX Season 3) were carried over, and continued to air in the network's graveyard timeslots until 2021, with some shows continuing to air until 2024. Titmouse TV Era Names * March 17, 2020 - March 28, 2026 '''Yes! Era' * March 29, 2026 - March 18 2028,: Noods Era * March 19 2028 - Present: CHECK it Era Start times and End Times of Titmouse TV (2020-2024', 2024-2026, 2026 - present)' * Eastern: 6:00 AM - 10:00 PM * Central: 5:00 AM - 9:00 PM * Mountain: 4:00 AM - 8:00 PM * Pacific: 6:00 AM - 10:00 PM * Alaska: 4:00 AM - 8:00 PM * Hawaii: 3:00 AM - 7:00 PM (2026-present) * Eastern: 6:00 AM - 11:00 PM * Central: 5:00 AM - 8:00 PM * Mountain: 4:00 AM - 7:00 PM * Pacific: 6:00 AM - 9:00 PM * Alaska: 5:00 AM - 8:00 PM * Hawaii: 4:00 AM - 7:00 PM (2024-2026) * Eastern: 6:00 AM - 10:30 PM * Central: 5:00 AM - 9:30 PM * Mountain: 4:00 AM - 8:30 PM * Pacific: 6:00 AM - 10:30 PM * Alaska: 5:00 AM - 9:30 PM * Hawaii: 4:00 AM - 8:30 PM (2020-2024) * Eastern: 6:00 AM - 11:00 PM * Central: 5:00 AM - 10:00 PM * Mountain: 4:00 AM - 9:00 PM * Pacific: 6:00 AM - 11:00 PM * Alaska: 5:00 AM - 10:00 PM * Hawaii: 4:00 AM - 9:00 PM Programming blocks Current programming blocks Upcoming programming blocks Titmouse TV Primetime (2020-'present)' Titmouse TV Primetime is Titmouse TV late night adult-oriented sister network, which premiered on October 1 2020 at 10 p.m., in the United States. In February 6 2020 Titmouse TV Primetime was split from Titmouse TV Primetime so that Nielsen Media Research could treat it as a separate channel for ratings purposes which is it beginning on March 28, 2005 that still represent it till the end at 6 a.m.. Toonami On March 21st 2020 Titmouse TV launched Toonami which showcased the various anime programs that were featured on the channel. Series include Bakugan Battle Brawlers Hero Factory Digimon Frontier Steven Universe Avatar: The Last Airbender Power Ranger Operation Overdrive The Secret Saturdays Lego Star Wars: The Freemaker Adventures Sword Art Online Ben 10: Ultimate Alien And Scarlett Hart: Monster Hunter Toonami airs on Saturdays Night. Past programming blocks Miguzi'' (2020-2024)' '''Miguzi was a cartoon block that premiered on March 21st 2020 at 4:00 p.m. and finished its run on June 7 2025 at 12:00 p.m. This block was themed around Erin Matt And Zack a Boy Girl And Baby who finds refuge within the confines of a strange spaceship that is trapped underwater and inhabited by aquatic creatures. This lighter-toned action block was from Williams Street, the producers of late-night programming block Titmouse TV Primetime And Toonami a block of programming which Miguzi replaced in the weekday-afternoon timeslot. NXT Wednesday NXT Wednesday was a block that featured Titmouse TV first live action shows that started airing in March 4, 2020 Shows that have aired on the block include Liv and Maddie Raven's home Girl Meets World The Suite Life on Deck And NXT The block originally aired on Wednesday and Saturday nights with 2 shows on each day, but they were then merged to only airing on Wednesdays. The block received negative reception and most of the shows were canceled along with the block itself. However Raven's Home And Girl Meets World continue to air on old Wednesday night timeslot. A lot of viewers hate NXT Wednesday Wedgies'' (2021-2026)' '''Wedgies are shorts that appear occasionally after a show or a movie, usually as a time filler. Some Wedgies include Nacho Bear, Big Baby, Calling Cat 22,The Talented Mr. Bixby, and The Bremen Avenue Experience along with shorts from Brobots. This was a replacement of the original Titmouse TV Extra, which featured the usual 11-minute episodes of some Titmouse TV series. Wedgies also include skits by Blake and the Fried Dynamite crew, which air mostly after school. Invaded'' (2023)' Titmouse TV '''Invaded was a special crossover event that aired on May 4, 2007 and involved a continuing storyline involving paranormal or alien like themes that ran through five different Fox And Bionix Family Guy American Dad! King of the Hill The Cleveland Show Bordertown Rick and Morty With Perry Smith The Simpsons BoJack Horseman Disenchantment And The Strowman Show It also aired on Titmouse TV (Southeast Asia), Titmouse TV (Philippines) And and Titmouse TV (Australia) during the Halloween season of the same year. On May 2?, 2020 and June 1, 2020 the event concluded with a mini-marathon of all shows aired back-to-back with their alternate endings. Summer @ 7'' (2007)' '''Summer @ 7 was the name of the summer line up that premiered on June 4, 2007. New episodes were shown every Monday through Friday night along with Adventure Time Island And Mobile Suit Gundam Wing New Episode premiering during the block. The block ended August 31 and was replaced by HullabaNew on September 2. The Strowman Tuesdays The Strowman Tuesdays was a comedy block that aired Tuesday evenings, showing The Strowman Tuesdays Family Guy The Strowman Show The Cleveland Show The Simpsons And Bob's Burgers Sometimes it featured the newest episode of The Strowman Show plus new episodes of Bob's Burgers This block was dedicated to showing cartoons created by 20th Television The block finished its run on June 5 2025. New Thursday Night New Thursday Night (originally Titmouse TV Thursday Nights) was a block of programming on Titmouse TV that started airing May 10 2023 The block aired comedy series such as Big City Greens Chainsaw Richard Clarence Craig of the Creek Detentionaire Invader Zim My Knight and Me Mega Man: Fully Charged Milo Murphy's Law Nexo Knights Rachel and Her Grandfather Control the Island Total DramaRama Total Drama World Tour The Summoning The Summoning Both Brothers Welcome to Doozy Unikitty! And We Bare Bears These shows rotated through. The block sometimes changes its name to commemorate certain events, like "Star Star Starsdays" (in honor of the premiere Bravest Warriors Heart Heart Theartsdays" (for Valentine's Day) or "Scare Scare Scaresdays" (for Halloween). Also, without any changing of the name, the block took on a Green look for Ben 10 week, featuring Ben Tennyson in clips with the other characters directly before or after commercial breaks. This block ended before April ?, 2026, when all of Titmouse TV comedy programs moved to Mondays. Master Control'' (2024)' '''Master Control was a viewer-arranged programming block on Titmouse TV which ran from June 1? 2024 to July 2? 2024 The website for the block offered viewers the chance to choose between one of three teams and vote on which shows would air during the week. The block had one thirty-minute timeslot on Mondays to Thursdays, while a two-hour block aired on Fridays. The three teams available for choosing were the "Blastidons","Vikinators", and "Shadow Mark." The objective was to vote for a certain team, so you could choose the shows that aired. The backstory: The blastidons ruled the lands as powerful Wizards. The Vikinators grew tired of their rule and rebelled. They became victorious and were free. While attempting magic, they created the Shadow Mark, a brotherhood of warlocks focused on dark magic. Now as the three elite races they battle for supremacy. Saturday Video Entertainment System'' (2020-2021)' The '''Saturday Video Entertainment System was a Toonami-like block of action animation airing Saturday nights which ran March 15, 2003 to April 10, 2004. SVES was packaged like a video game, with a 2-like character in bumps reminiscent of older arcade/Super NES game design. This block was also designed by Williams Street. Action Flicks (2024-2025) Action Flicks is a movie block that replaced Toonami on Saturday evenings in October 2008. The majority of the movies that have been broadcast on Action Flicks included numerous super hero films (mostly Anime) The block's final broadcast was February 2?, 2025. You Are Here (2024-2026) You Are Here was a Friday night action/adventure block that premiered on October ?, 2008 It was taken off the air again after May 2? TBA the night before the network rebranded along with a new logo. The programming consisted of Bee and PuppyCat Star vs. the Forces of Evil Huntik: Secrets & Seekers The Cleveland Show WWE Sunday night Heat Avengers Assemble Motorcity BRAVEST WARRIORS Tron: Uprising Star Wars Rebels Odd Squad And Foiled These shows were moved to a new block called Night of Action Saturdays (2026-2027) Saturdays is a Saturday morning battle block that new episodes shows like Sonic Boom Bakugan: Battle Planet Beyblade Burst Turbo And Pokémon: Sun & Moon: Ultra Legends. Night of Action'' (2026-2028)' '''Night of Action is a Friday night action programming block that was premiered on October 1?, 2026, including action programs like The City on the Other Side Digimon Fusion Beyblade Burst Turbo Descendants The Animation Series Code Lyoko Evolution Giants Beware! Foiled The Boondocks Star Wars Rebels Ben 10 Omniverse Bravest Warriors And Young Justice Outsiders In March 2027, they aired Cucumber Quest Part 1 for the first Friday then Part 2 in another Friday. Bionix (2020-2029) Bionix was a late night anime program block that was broadcast on Friday Nights a New show like The ElseWhere Chronicles Ace Discovery Our New Electrical Morals Manly The Animation Series And Blackford Manor The Animation Series. Titmouse TV HD In 2020 Titmouse TV started producing content in HD. On October 1, 2020 at 6 a.m. ET/PT, Titmouse TV began to provide content in television high definition. Presently, only the East Coast feed of Cartoon Network HD ever provides content in high definition formats and the West Coast feed only provides content in standard definition (4:3) format. Slogans * Yes! (March 17, 2020 -June 1 2020 September 1, 2020 - July 14, 2008) * Cartoon Network, all summer long. (June 1 2020 -September 1, 2020) * Let's go. (July 14, 2008-May 29, 2010) * We're showing more than just cartoons. (used for NXT Wednesday; 2025-2026) * CHECK it. (May 18 2025-Present) Category:TV Channels Category:Upcoming TV network